A Big Time Rush Story
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: Kendall and Jo have a daughter born for stardom. They grow proud of her. I don't own BTR.or the songs just the plot and name of kids


13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the story plot. I also do not own the kids names. I don't own Big Time Rush and I don't own the songs.

A Big Time Rush story

Kendall Knight was rushing in his car because his wife Jo Taylor was giving birth. But Kendall was going crazy because he was stuck in traffic. So he told Carlos to come pick him up so he can go see Jo. Meanwhile, at the hospital Camille, James, Logan was trying to calm down Jo.

Jo: AHHHHH! These contractions really hurt. Where is Kendall?

Jo's phone rings and she grabs it and answers it.

Kendall on the phone: Jo! Listen I'm almost on the way to the hospital. Just hold on okay? Hold on.

Jo on the phone: Yeah sure. AHHHHHHH!

Kendall: Ow! That hurt!

Jo: I'm so sorry babe. It's just the contractions.

Kendall: Okay (Sees traffic) NO! NO! Oh this can't be happening!

Jo: What? What's wrong?

Kendall: I have to go but I shall be there in about 10 minutes.

Jo: Okay. I love you.

Kendall: I love you too.

Kendall got out the car and ran as fast as he could when he got there he asked the nurse where Jo Taylor's room was. The nurse said room 310. Kendall said thanks. Kendall goes in Jo's hospital room.

Kendall: I'm here Jo. (Kendall sees Jo asleep.)

Camille: Shh! She's sleeping. What happened to you?

Kendall: I had traffic problems.

Camille: Oh. Listen, Logan went to get something to eat. Do you want anything?

Kendall: Yeah um can you ask him to get me taco bell, 1 number 3 meal with nachos and a medium sprite.

Camille: Okay. (She calls Logan when she finished she said to Kendall) Logan said he got it already.

Kendall goes over to Jo and strokes her hair and belly.

Kendall: Thanks. Listen do you think that I will be a great dad. I mean like do you think my kid will like me?

Camille: Yes. Logan asked me that same question.

Kendall: What did you say?

Camille: Yes. I told him he would make a dad. He didn't believe me and look now little Bea is fine.

Kendall: You're right. Besides my life is great I have a band a beautiful wife great friends and I'm going to have a child.

Logan then came in with the food.

Logan: Hey Kendall. Listen the nurse said we have to eat in the café so let's go. Come on James.

James: Sweet.

**At the café**

Kendall: Thanks Logan so much.

Logan: Hey No problem. Listen Camille told me about what you asked her and I agree with her.

James: I also agree yeah me too.

Carlos came in and saw his friends so he went over to them.

Carlos: Hey Guys!

Kendall, James, Logan: CARLOS!

Carlos: Guys! How are you?

Kendall: Yeah. Hey how is Joy?

Carlos: She's great. She's expecting a baby girl soon.

James: Well congrats dude.

Carlos: Yeah well. Kendall how's Jo?

Kendall: She's great. James how is Selana?

James: She's great. She's expecting as well.

Camille then came and said

Camille: KENDALL!

Kendall: Calm down. Now what is wrong?

Camille: JO IS HAVING THE BABY NOW!

Kendall: WHAT! Guys I have to go!

Carlos: Dude we're coming with you for support.

Kendall: Thanks guys.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan ran to Jo's room but the nurse stopped them

Nurse: Wait! Right now only the spouse can enter.

The Nurse left

Kendall: Well…this is it guys. Today I will become a dad. Wish me luck.

James, Carlos, and Logan: Good Luck.

Kendall then went in and he saw Jo. He went over and hugged her and kissed her head.

Kendall: Hey Jo. How are you?

Jo: (breathing In and out) just…Fine…Kendall…Just Fine.

Kendall: You sound and are doing very good. I'm proud of you.

Jo: (breathing in and out) thank…You.

A few hours later, Jo was pushing and breathing and screaming and was squeezing Kendall's hand so hard that he had to switch hands every few minutes. Then the doctor announced that the head was coming and told Jo to keep pushing.

Kendall: You're doing great dear. I think 3 more pushes should do it.

Jo: Okay, Kendall. Hey can you sing me a song?

Kendall: Yeah Which 1?

Jo: This is our someday.

Kendall: Okay but I need the guys for that Doctor can I bring the guys in for a song?

Doctor: Of course. What Jo needs is something soothing.

Kendall: Great. Guys come in so we can sing Jo "This is our someday".

Carlos: But can we close our eyes so we won't have to see anything?

Kendall: Yeah, that's probably best.

So Kendall and Carlos and James and Logan closed their eyes and started to sing "This is our someday". It went like this.

Oh oh, oh oh oh  
>Oh oh, oh oh oh<br>Hey yea  
>Oh oh, oh oh oh<br>Yea, yea  
>Oh oh, oh oh oh<p>

And everyday feels like the other  
>And everywhere looks just the same<br>When every dream seems like forever  
>Your a face without a name<p>

Maybe now is our best chance  
>To finally get it right<br>Cause if the world is an apple  
>Then it's time to take a bite<p>

Someday it'll come together  
>Someday we will work it out<br>I know we can turn it up all the way  
>Cause this is our someday<br>Someday is what we make it  
>Someday is right here and now<br>Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
>Cause this is our someday<p>

Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh!  
>Oh oh, oh oh oh<br>Yeah, yea  
>Oh oh, oh oh oh<br>Oh oh, oh oh oh

We all have times, times we wonder  
>Will the spotlight shine on me?<br>Don't let the waves go roll us under  
>Or miss the opportunity<br>Don't look down or look back  
>It's not that far to go<br>Cause if we never try then  
>We will never really know<p>

Someday it'll come together  
>Someday we will work it out<br>I know we can turn it up all the way  
>Cause this is our someday<br>Someday is what we make it  
>Someday is right here and now<br>Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
>Cause this is our someday<p>

Oh no  
>I don't have all the answers<br>But there is one thing I know for sure, yeah  
>One is good, but four is better<br>It took some time to get here  
>It's better late than never<p>

Someday it'll come together  
>Someday we will work it out<br>I know we can turn it up all the way  
>Cause this is our someday<br>Someday is what we make it  
>Someday is right here and now<br>Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
>Cause this is our someday (x2)<p>

By the time they finished, Jo did 1 last push and they baby came out. It was a girl named Susie. She weighed 6 pounds, 5 ounces. She had Kendall's eyes and Jo's hair and Jo's hands and Kendall's feet and Jo's face. The doctor handed Jo Baby Susie to Jo.

Jo: Hi, Susie. Oh, look at you; you look like a mixture of mommy and daddy.

Kendall: Can I hold her?

Jo: Yeah.

Kendall: Hi sweetheart. Hi, I'm your daddy. Welcome to the great big world.

James: Awww! She looks so great.

Logan: Yeah. She looks like a mixture of Jo and Kendall.

Carlos: Congratulations Jo and Kendall.

Jo: Thanks guys. The pain was worth it.

Doctor: Yeah. Well let me take her and get her cleaned up and I'll bring her back so everyone can see and introduce her to the world.

Kendall: Okay.

So the doctor came back with the baby in her baby bed. Kendall invited everyone in and they said hi to the baby.

Next few months

Susie was 12 years old and was practicing her singing and songwriting. She was trying to come up with a mother's day present. Her dad, Kendall came in.

Kendall: Hey sweetie. What are you doing?

Susie: Trying to find a great mom's day present for mom. Have any suggestions?

Kendall: 1. Sing this song from the Big Time Rush CD.

Kendall hands Susie the Big Time Rush CD that had "The Mom Song".

Susie: "The Mom Song"?

Kendall: Yep. You can fix it around and record the parts you need to fix and me and Uncle Carlos, Uncle James and Uncle Logan will sing it with you.

Susie: Really! Thanks Dad. You're the best. How are you doing in the band?

Kendall: Okay.

After many times of practicing, Susie was ready. She had a great outfit, fixed her hair and did voice exercises to warm her throat. When she came out so did Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos came out. Susie would sing the solo part and Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos would sing the chorus parts. When Susie started singing, Jo realized that Susie sounded like Kendall. The song went like this.

Mom here's is a song that's just for you  
>a card that says thanks for all that you do<br>you know you're so special in so many ways  
>&amp; now that your here we'd just like to say<p>

Thank you for all of the love that you give me  
>it stays inside &amp; forever lives with me<br>& thank you mom for the little things that you do

you wipe our nose & bleach all of our white clothes  
>thank you for all of the hugs and kisses<br>your better than a fairy at granting wishes  
>like making soup just appear &amp; oatmeal cookies too<br>you have the power to make us take a shower  
>so don't forget your mom on a special day<br>pick her up some flowers put your toys away  
>make her a card or make her a scarf<br>she wipes off our tears & cleans up our barf

thank you for all of the love you give me  
>it stays inside &amp; forever lives with me<br>& thanks again for the little things that you do

You sew our buttons & toast us English muffins  
>You know just what to say to me to make nightmares go<br>away  
>a personal physician or fixing up prescriptions<br>You love us even when we sing the mom song  
>we love you mom song.<p>

Jo was so happy that she cried and everyone hugged her then it was Kendall's turn. He went over and whispered in her ear saying.

Kendall: Can you handle a second child? If you say yes…I'll leave Susie over at Carlos's house and we can work on child number 2.

Jo: I say yes.

Kendall: Okay. Susie how would you like to spend the night over Uncle Carlos's house?

Susie: I say yes if that is okay with Uncle Carlos?

Carlos: Yeah! No Problem.

Susie: Yea! I'll go pack!

Susie leaves for her room and goes in it.

James: Why is Susie going over Carlos's house?

Kendall: Because me and Jo are going to work on child number 2 and having Susie in the house would not work.

Susie came out with her suitcase.

Susie: I'm ready, Uncle Carlos.

Uncle Carlos: Okay. Well let's go. Say bye to your mom and dad.

Susie: Bye Mom. (Hugs Jo) Bye Dad. (Hugs Kendall) Give me another sibling please.

Jo: (Shocked) how did you hear about that?

Susie: The wall is so thick but I hear everything that goes on. Well bye.

Susie leaves with Carlos. Logan and James leave as well.

Kendall: We need to fix that wall. Well, let's go work on baby number 2.

Jo: Okay.

The Next Morning

Jo turned to see her handsome husband sleeping. She was saying in her mind _He is like an angel. A big handsome angel how did I get so lucky to get a great hus- Oh no, I got to puck. What if I'm pregnant? Did Kendall's plan work?_

Jo: Kendall! Wake up; I'm in need of some assistance.

Kendall: Coming! (Gets up and goes in the bathroom and hold Jo's hair back) After this I'll get you a pregnancy test. Sounds good?

Jo: Yeah. Make sure you get two.

So Kendall went to the store and got 2 pregnancy tests and paid for them and got in his car and went back to the house.

Kendall: Jo! I'm here with your pregnancy tests!

Jo: Great! Gimme!

Jo runs into the bathroom and Kendall sits and turns on the T.V and waits. Then Jo came out with the two tests and both say positive. Kendall turns off the T.V and stands up.

Kendall: Are you pregnant?

Jo: Yeah. We're going to have child number 2.

Kendall: WHAT! He picks up Jo and spins her around then hears a knock on the door and puts Jo down to answer it. When he opened it he saw Susie and Carlos and James and Logan.

Kendall: Susie, guess what?

Susie: What!

Kendall: You are going to have a little sister or brother!

Susie: Really! Yes! I'm getting a sibling.

Carlos: Congrats!

Logan: Same.

James: Same.

Kendall: Thanks.

9 months later

Jo and Kendall were happy with their family. The new babies name was Mara and Tiana. Mara weighed 7 pounds 5 ounces and Tiana weighed 6 pounds 8 ounces. Susie was helping her parents with the babies.

Jo: Susie seems to like helping with the babies. She is being a great sister.

Susie was singing "The rest of my life by Sharpay Evans"

I've got a feeling inside of me  
>Running off to my veins<br>It's like electrical energy  
>A world's about to change<br>It's an open road  
>So here I go<p>

Chorus :  
>The rest of my life<br>Is starting tonight  
>Feels like I'm fin'lly on my way<br>I'm looking ahead  
>Can't tell where it ends<br>But I'm gonna take a leap of faith  
>And I'm gonna hold on tight<br>And right is right  
>The rest of my life<p>

I'm gonna go for it all aloud  
>I know there's no guarantee<br>But I've been given a chance and now  
>What's next is up to me<br>I'm gonna save my sights  
>So light those lights<p>

Repeat Chorus

If all the world's a stage  
>I'm here to take my place<br>I know I'll always find a way to shine

The rest of my life  
>Is starting tonight<br>Feels like I'm fin'lly on my way  
>I'm looking ahead<br>Can't tell where it ends  
>But I'm gonna take a leap of faith<p>

The rest of my life  
>Is starting tonight<br>Feels like I'm fin'lly on my way  
>It starts with a dream<br>Of who I can be  
>Wherever it takes me I can wait<br>So I'm gonna hold on tight  
>And right is right<br>The rest of my life  
>The rest of my life<br>The rest of my life

She went in her room and went to go feed her new sisters. There was a doorbell and Kendall opened it to see Gustavo and Kelly.

Kendall: Gustavo! Kelly! Come in.

Jo: Hi guys. I'm sure you're here to talk to Susie. She's in her room.

Kelly: Great.

Gustavo and Kelly went to Susie's room and knocked.

Susie: I'm coming. (She opens her door) Hi Gustavo, Kelly I'm ready for my lesson.

Gustavo: Okay, let's go.

Susie sang a song she made about family. When she finished, Gustavo said

Gustavo: That was amazing! Great I loved that we will record it with BTR. How does that sound?

Susie: Great! I love to. Thanks Gustavo. Thanks Kelly. You guys are the best. Well I got to tell my parents. Mom, Dad!

Jo and Kendall come to the living room.

Jo: What?

Susie: Gustavo loved my song I made.

Kendall: Wait, back up. What song, you made a song. Well let's hear it.

Susie: Okay.

Susie sang the song and Kendall and Jo clapped.

The next few years, Susie and Big Time Rush never changed and Susie got great fans and then she made her band which was named Chronicles of Susie. The 3 other girls names were Jackie, Rachel and Flora. They grew and then they went on tour. Sometimes they opened up for Big Time Rush and sometimes Big Time Rush went on tour with them or opened for Susie's band.

**The End**

13


End file.
